I'm Jade
by TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag
Summary: Dave deals with the death of his best friend. Jade tries to help. Rated M for later.


I'm Jade

**Chapter 1 **

_**Be Jade**_

"**Dave, Dave come on stop, we're going to be late for class" **

**You struggled under the male as he began trailing kisses down your neck one of his hands ghosting over the zipper of your pants. You had gotten use to these strange interactions with the blonde headed cool kid, this was far from new. You can't really remember when this all started, but you do know the cause. **

"**John" he whispered softly, his eyes were shut tight, his shades were folded up neatly beside your head and his shirt had come off some time ago. **

"**Dave come on, knock it off" you wiggled as you pushed on his shoulders and thrashed your head from left to right. You watched as his eyes slowly slid open, you shivered a bit as he stared at you with his large red irises. They looked so lifeless and sad, you began to feel guilty you had stopped him. **

**You sighed softly and sat up, "We have class now" you stared at him sympathetically, he looked away, he wasn't looking for sympathy…**

"**I'm not going" he grumbled softly. You weren't surprised of course; Dave rarely went to school anymore. His teachers would ask everyday where he was, and every day you had a new excuse to tell, but you were running out. **

"**You've already missed so many days; if you miss anymore you'll fail the semester" **

**He simply shrugged, he didn't care, there was no point in arguing with him, he was stubborn and in the end things would end up going his way, so without another word you slid your glasses back on your face, fixed your clothes, grabbed your bag, and raced out the door. **

**Things were different now that John was gone, you missed your cousin dearly, you would do anything to get him back, but that was simply impossible, he was gone for good. Out of all your close friends, Dave took John's passing the hardest, the two were so close, they were complete opposites of course, but that seemed to only make them closer, they balanced each other out. **

**You had liked Dave for the longest time, seeing him so down killed you. Your heart felt like it had been slowly pierced by a bunch of sewing needles and then shoved in a blender, you couldn't take it. You cut your hair and changed your clothes taking over the appearance of John Egbert. **

**You remember the first time Dave saw your new look, his face seemed to light up, and that small smirk that you hadn't seen in God knows how long reappeared on his face like magic, and from that day on you continued with your new sense of style. There was no harm in it right? **

**You were just trying to lift Dave's spirits, that's what a good friend is supposed to do isn't it? **

**You weren't so sure anymore, your new look seemed to bring out a new side to Dave Strider. **

**One you never thought you would see, had you known he had such strong feelings for Egbert you probably wouldn't have done what you did. The nonchalant cool kid didn't love you like you loved him, he loved John, but you weren't John, you were Jade. You may have looked like John, but on the inside you were Jade Harley Witch of Space, enthusiastic, and easy going. **

**You didn't want to think about this anymore, you wanted to go to school and be around your friends, who knows, maybe they could help cheer you up a bit. **

_**Be Dave**_

**You weren't happy that Jade had picked school over you, not happy at all, but you did understand how important school was for her, she was always a book worm, always wanting good grades, always wanting to succeed. You were somewhat envious. You wish you could have that kind of motivation, but your drive was gone. **

**The one thing that motivated you in life was GONE. You weren't dumb, of course Jade wasn't John, nowhere near close, maybe in looks they were similar, but in personality wise they were two completely different people. **

**You would admit though, seeing Jade dressed up as John made you happy. **

**Even though she wasn't the real John Egbert you felt as if you were getting a small glimpse of him every now and then. You missed him; you missed your John, your annoying companion who had been beside you since before you could remember. **

**He annoyed you sometimes, and made you watch a bunch of stupid movies with that horrible actor Nicolas Cage staring in most of them. Words couldn't describe how much you hated those movies, but you would watch all of them a thousand times, or every day for the rest of your life for that matter if it meant getting your best friend back. **

**Your brain hurt, you were tired of thinking, and you were exhausted. You sprawled out on your bed accidently hitting your shades off of it, you didn't care, you didn't care if they were stolen, or even broken. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. **

**You let out a long sigh before closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep only to wake when Joh-Jade returned from school. **

**(So i've noticed a lot of people are saying that Jade and John are brother and sister, but I kind of like the idea of them being cousins, I hope you guys dont mind. I just thought it made more sense seeing as their last names are diffrent but they still have similar appearances) **


End file.
